


Strawberry

by JaekLeone



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, MY PRESERVES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: I wrote this in a hurry for a friend because we decided to just sit and write smut for fun with random prompts. This was my contribution.





	Strawberry

"For the last time, Gladiolus, human beings are not intended to be serving trays!"

Ignis' voice was hard, words coming out clipped and harsh, far beyond his normal scolding tone. It didn't shake Gladio though, the man simply stood beside the prep table, various ingredients for that evening's dinner organized in neat piles on the cutting board. Their chef was nothing if not meticulous.

"You keep sayin' that, but I'm not really buying it." The swordsman's fingers plucked a slice of pepper from the table and popped it into his mouth and biting down with a crunch. "It just takes a little imagination." His lips twisted into a wolfish grin. "You do have an imagination, don't you?"

The knife in Ignis' hand chopped roughly though another pepper, clacking harder than was necessary against the chopping board. "Gladio....if you are going to continue to be irritating I'm going to have to ask you to-" The chef's eyes turned away from his task and the words died on his lips. Beside him, Gladio was grinning a cheshire grin, fingers trailing something sticky and crimson down his abdomen. "-...are those...my preserves?"

"Mhmm." Fingers stopped just shy of the leather waistband and returned slowly to the taller man's face, where he promptly began to lick them clean. "It's good, too." Eyes, dark and daring were locked on Ignis' own lighter pair. "Want a taste?"

\--------

The back of the Regalia was covered in smears of strawberry jam, and in the back of his mind Gladiolus could hear Cindy's sharp words over their treatment of the old girl, but he couldn't find it in him to give a damn. His ears were picking up something much more pleasing, gasps and hushed moans coming from beneath him, and he pushed thoughts of the repair woman aside. His tongue moved in long lazy strokes, tracing from base to tip of the arousal before him. A swirl paired with teasing suction earned a gasp from the other man and Galdiolus groaned in approval. He lowered his head and took the other man into his mouth, letting his tongue press flat against the underside as he moved slowly toward the tip once again.

"Gl-gladio..." Slender fingers gripped at his hair, catching on the strands as the sticky sweetness was no doubt smeared into his locks, but even that didn't bother him. HIs hair would wash, as would the car. It wasn't often he managed to unravel Ignis in such a way and Gladio would be damned if he wasn't going to enjoy ever moment of it.

His mouth worked slowly but eagerly over his lover's arousal, dragging every quiet sound he could manage from the normally reserved man. He groaned and purred, letting the vibrations in his throat tease the sensitive skin between his lips, with no goal but to make Ignis come completely undone. 

Ignis arched against the trunk of the Regalia, pants dangling from a single ankle, shirt spread open and flecked with preserves, and gasped, fingers tightening in Gladio's hair. "That's....yes...gods please..." The low rumble of laughter from the swordsman's chest vibrated up his cock and made him buck his hips into the sensation. A firm hand gripped his hip and held him firmly against the car, but the mouth quickened it's pace, dragging more pleasure from him and forcing the blonde to let out an uncharacteristic moan. "Gods, Gladio...yes~!"

Taking this as his cue, Gladiolus gripped his lover's arousal and stroked in time with his lips, tongue working its magic along the underside with every motion. He knew what it took to bring Ignis swiftly to his end and he released his hip, choosing instead to focus on providing pleasure with both hands. Fingers traced over the firm ass no doubt leaving an interesting print on the paint of their faithful ride, and moved upward, pressing a single knuckle just above his usual target. 

The moment the pressure hit the mark, Ignis felt the tension building within him start to approach his limit and he cried out. "Gladio...yes....yes, I'm-" The words turned into a pleasured moan, and Ignis felt the climax wrack his body, waves of ecstacy rushing through him as he came, hard and eager, into his lover's mouth. The lips around him moved with him, dragging every ounce of pleasure from him until his body went limp against the now filthy Regalia. 

The blonde laid against the cool metal, still but for his heaving chest, letting the cooling night air clear his head from the rush of lust and desperation, the feelings quickly being replaced with bliss and....oh dear gods, a bit of shame.  
Ignis sat up slowly and looked down at Galdiolus who was once again grinning wolfishly, his face showing traces of strawberry around his mouth and in his scruff. "That was..."

"Hot. The word you're looking for is hot, Iggy."

The blonde cleared his throat and began to button his shirt, ignoring the smears of sticky sugar on his chest. "Perhaps, but it was also a distraction. I've got a meal to cook and I'm sure Noctis and Prompto will be back any moment."  
With a heavy sigh Gladio relented, choosing instead to help Ignis get his pants back on the other leg. "True. It was nice while it lasted though."

For a moment Ignis said nothing, his focus on straightening his clothes and glasses. "That it was. Perhaps....next time there will be actual sushi. But for now I have dinner to prepare." He turned into the swordsman for the briefest of moments and pressed his lips to Gladio's in a greatful and affectionate kiss. "Go get cleaned up. At least I have an excuse for being covered in food. You, however, with raise suspicions. As will the Regalia" And he walked back to camp.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. I'll get a rag." Gladio let his gaze linger on the other man for a few moments longer before relenting and going to get a cloth for himself and the car. Still, he'd never look at strawberries the same way again.


End file.
